joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomahawk Bomber
Summary Tomahawk Bomber is a MLG Feme character made by PloZ Alcachaz, He's together with the MLG Femes team. In history, it's revealed he has a plot as shown: Once he was a Native American that lived peacefully in the deep mountains. He was blessed with immortality when he saw the ancient god named Hoslug. When the British killed his tribe and their guns could not work on him, they fled back to their ship. For his bravery in fighting against the British, he was blessed with ultimate power. He then left the dimension to enter Femeverse. There, he was trained with Yerg to become one of the fiercest warriors in the universe. He does his work secretly along with taking on big threats all by himself. He's now looking forward to being able to enter and fight against new opponents if he's accepted to fight among the best of the best. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A Name: Tomahawk Bomber (His real name currently was unknown) Age: 432 years old Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Human, One of the fiercest warriors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human and Alpha Physiology, Longevity (Has lived over 432 years.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Martial Artist (Was expert in hand-to-hand combat.), Weapon Mastery, Arrow Generation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychic Communication, Gravity Manipulation and Gravity Generation, Elemental Manipulation and Elemental Generation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 8; Become blessed with immortality.), Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Recovery Mode, Energy Manipulation and Generation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Via Dank Boost.), Energy Amplification (Can increased his energys.), Speed Augmentation (Can increased his speed to be fast.), 4th Wall Awareness (Can just break the 4th wall to enter real life through break a screen on a computer.), Reactive Power Level (Can covert damage into power.), Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Attack Reversal (Return back an attack to other opponent.), Explosion Manipulation, Duplication (Via Psychic Justu.), Volatile Manipulation (Using Dank Bombs.), Smoke Manipulation and Smoke Generation (With Weed Smoke Bombs.) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Is one of the constellation being to generate amount of energys to shake universes. Claimed to destoryed multiple constellations with ease. Considered to created pocket realitys between planets and stars.), likely Universe Level (Become one of the fiercest warriors in the universe that was stated to have infinite powers in the universe. Claimed to easily defeated Khaili in a match.) Speed: MFTL+ (Should've been comparable to Yerg.) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can easily lifted 100 planets with ease.) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely Universe Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Several dozen meters with BZ Weedohawk or Bladohawk, Ten of meters with Dank Bombs or Weed Smoke Bombs, hundred of meters with Dank Bow, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: BZ Weedohawk, Bladohawk, Dank Bow, Arrows, Dank Bombs, and Weed Smoke Bombs. Intelligence: High (Shown to has a high IQ.) Weaknesses: Weak to high amounts of weeds, high voltage electricity, and high amounts of cringes. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Bow Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Smoke Users